


Drifting

by spun809



Series: Drifting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: Bar fights and strange men, you meet the Winchesters during a brawl and it has you itching to do something dramatic
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Drifting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068110
Kudos: 7





	Drifting

It was anything but your typical Friday night down at Gary’s, yes that Gary’s, and you were seconds away from calling the cops. Working in a town in which every establishment is named after the person who opened it was more than boring it was a nightmare. Your fingers hovered over the button for the number 9 and your eyes were narrowed on the two men that had drifted in from somewhere out of town. The scene at the pool table was growing more and more tense as all of the local men gathered behind Ricky, backing him up, and you just watched. Ricky owned a construction business in town named, oh, well, you could probably imagine and he loved two things in the world drinking cheap beer and playing pool. His wife knew this and so did his kids. Waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally, it happened the stranger picked up the pool stick from the edge of the table and held it in his arm like some sort of weapon. 

“Now just what exactly do you think you're going to do with that,” Ricky, the type of local that gave all other locals a bad name, said. 

“Nothing,” the shorter of the two strangers said, “We won this game fair and square we’re just going to take our money and go.” 

“Fair!” Ricky’s eyes bulged, “You two have been scamming every guy in this joint all night long and me and my boys here,” he gestured behind him to the group of men about 5 deep, "are going to teach you not to fuck with country folk." 

You wanted to puke as Ricky said it, you hated the folk here and you wanted to be anywhere else in this moment than brokering some bar fight.

It looked as though everyone might have just parted ways if not for the fact that when both of the strange men went to turn their back Ricky just had to mutter something about them being freaks and suddenly the fists were flying. 

The shorter man dropped the pool stick he was holding to launch one good right hook to Ricky’s face and after that, the taller man started to work on holding off the other locals as well as he could on his own. The only thing you knew they both had going for them is that they were substantially soberer and so the hits they kept throwing were landing perfectly. If you didn’t know better you would have thought both of them were trained fighters. 

At first, you were going to just call the police and let them handle it, but as you watched the way the fighting was going by the time any local jo police officer was able to come by the place was going to be trashed and good ol’ Gary would probably try and take it out of your meager paycheck. 

“Hey, Asshat!” You screamed at the blond short-haired man, “get out of here before I call the cops!” 

The green eyes that met yours at that moment looked like emeralds even more so with the ruby red drip of blood coming out of a cut on his right eyebrow. 

“Hey,” he said raising his eyebrow at you seductively “calm down sweetheart, we were just leaving.” 

“Don’t call me sweetheart,” you said, “my name is y/n and honestly I have to deal with this disaster now because of you.” 

The taller man with the chestnut hair and matching hazel eyes looked rather defeated at your arrival and the men who had threatened their money and their good time were all rather beat up and cowering in various corners of the dingy bar.   
“I’m really sorry,” he said, “I’m Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean.” 

“Sorry,” Dean muttered. 

“Whatever,” you did your absolute best eye roll and started to right the first upside chair nearest to your foot. 

“We would love to help you pick up,” Sam said. Picking up one of the ashtrays that had spilled little crushed up cigarette butts to the floor. 

You knew things were pretty much over now that Ricky had run with his tail between his legs out into the night, so you figured the least the two handsome men could do would be to help you clean up. 

It wasn’t long before the three of you were the only ones left in the entire place. Everything that had been uprooted had been set right and so the group of you had decided to have a couple of closing time drinks. You choose Budweiser for the simple fact it was the least likely thing for Gary to notice was missing. It was almost too bright when you stepped outside, the glow of the moon was so much so that the light had you looking out into the empty parking lot. Not a single car remained except for yours and the impala that Dean and Sam had told you about. 

You could tell you were a little buzzed because you thought about the fact that both of those boys had probably bedded multiple girls in the backseat of that sleek black impala and a little jolt inside of you had you wondering if maybe you should try and become one of those girls. Both men were hauntingly handsome with their sharp jaws and strong shoulders. 

“Are you alright y/n?” Sam asked wrapping an arm around you.

“Yeah totally.” You said although you weren’t sure the tone that came out indicated the truth of your words. 

“Be careful out their y/n,” Dean said. 

His eyes which you knew could be so bright seemed to lose a little of that shine as he said the words and you noticed how his easy demeanor was replaced by a furrowed brow. 

You stood there in the parking lot with two strange men alone. Many thoughts raced through your head. Some were about the fact that this was probably dangerous and stupid but another part felt exhilarated and free. You were being your own person and waiting to see what the consequences would be. You wondered what you should say or do to keep the strange but exciting emotions flowing. Instead of doing anything you just froze feeling Sam holding an arm around you his breathing rising and falling against you. You could smell something like gunpowder on him it was a dangerous scent and you liked it. 

“Can I come with you?” You asked. 

Dean cracked a smile and said, “yes.”


End file.
